ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Types of Ninja
Outfits The Ninja of Ninjago have several different outfits. These mean various things to the consumer, although these changes in appearance are not particularly important in the actual spinner game besides more or less sp. Regular Ninja The standard Ninja outfit features a gi (pronounced ghee), with the color of the gi corresponding with the wearer's element. There are three ropes being used as a belt, fastend with a symbol indicated of the element of the wearer as well. The standard ninja is the least powerful form of Ninja in the Spinjitzu Spinner game. The regular ninja were the first type of Ninja. Jay3.png|Jay Kai.png|Kai Zane.png|Zane ColeFinal.png|Cole DX Ninja DX Ninja is also known as the Dragon X-treme ninja. Each of the ninja wears a ninja suit with their dragon on it. The dragons on their suits are all breathing their elements (Cole, dragon breathing rock; Zane, dragon breathing ice; Jay, dragon breathing lightning; Kai, dragon breathing Fire). Also, the symbol that indicates the element of the wearer is now present on the back, along with the Ninja's name. The ninjas in their DX attire also have Spinners that are colored gold along with the color of their element. The DX Ninjas are more powerful than the standard ninjas in the Spinjitzu Spinner Game The ninja's acknowledge their Dragon Suits in the television series once, but never give them a name. This is shown to not be a transformation of their normal outfits, but simply another outfit that they can wear when they please. Cole DX.png|Cole DX Zane2.png|Zane DX KaiDX.png|Kai DX lego-ninjago-masters-of-spinjitzu-post.jpg|On the show, if you look at them, they have more detail. JayDX.jpg|Jay ZX dx ninjas ep.1.png ColeDXSnakes.jpg ZX Ninja The ZX ninjas have ninja hoods like the normal one but this on has a half star on it, also it has gold or sliver shoulder pads. JayZX.png 185px-Zane ZX 2.png 185px-Kai ZX.png 185px-Green Ninja.png 185px-Four zx and four weapons ep.6.png 185px-ColeZX.png Zane ZX.jpg Kendo Cole.jpg KaiZX.png JAYZX.png Kendo Ninj'a' The Kendo Ninjas wear a normal element corresponding gi under masks which resemble fencing helmets, along with armor similar to the kind seen in Samurai minifigures. In the series, Kendo gear is used as training protection. In the Spinjitzu Spinner game, they are slightly more powerful than the standard ninja, but less powerful than the DX ninja. In the show the Kendo suits are used for training. 9563a.jpg|Kendo Zane ZaneOfKendo.png KendoCole.jpg|Kendo Cole Kendo cole1.png Kendo zane vs kendo cole ep.1.png KendoJay.png|Kendo Jay Kendo Jay ep.5.png Kendo kai head.png|Kendo Kai NRG Ninja The NRG ninja is when the ninja unlocks their true potential and turns into their domanint element and uses a force to do something. Though this may not qualify as a suit, it probably is. The main suit consists of a mask similar to the ZX ninja but the triangular piece on the top is transparent. The torso has an explosion of the character's dominant element. Trivia * Kendo is a real martial art, based on sword fighting. * Strangely, all the character cards of the Kendo ninja take place in some area of the Ninjago Monastery * On the show, NRG ninjas have shoulder pads whille the physical form does not. * The phrase "PWR" from the Ninja's PWR Armor is a play on the word "Power". Category:Ninjas Category:Types Category:Ninjas Category:Types Category:Ninjas Category:Types Category:Ninjas Category:Types Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjas Category:Types Category:Ninjas Category:Types Category:Ninjas Category:Types Category:Ninjas Category:Types Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjas Category:Types Category:Ninjas Category:Types Category:Ninjas Category:Types Category:Ninjas Category:Types Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjas Category:Types Category:Ninjas Category:Types Category:Ninjas Category:Types Category:Ninjas Category:Types Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Characters Category:Spinjitzu